


To Ponder on Morality

by catspaw439



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspaw439/pseuds/catspaw439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is the doctor a good man? He is not sure and is thinking upon the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Ponder on Morality

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything that you recognize. Thanks for reading.:)

Was he a good man? The Doctor wasn't so sure. He had tried so hard to be for so many years, even going so far as to try to forget the version of himself that he was sure had killed all of the timelords, all of his own people.

After all, how many countless people were alive because of him? If he hadn't been around the Earth would have been destroyed or manipulated beyond recognition before the humans had even started to evolve properly. All the times he had saved them, and that was just one planet! He had saved countless others.

He had made it his life's work, all of his lives' work to save people, and to explore the universe. Was all of it for naught?

For all that he saved though, there were those who died because of him. Those that died simply because he was there. These people who otherwise would have lived long and happy lives, and whose deaths were his fault, just because he meddled.

Then there was the fact that he had many names, and not all of them were nice. It was said best at Demon's Run when he was told how Doctor had once meant healer, but to many it had evolved to also mean things like Warrior. Did he destroy more than he saved?

After all there was a reason so many feared his name. The Daleks even called him the oncoming storm. Hadn't the very revelation of his identity convince Cass to die rather than associate with him?

For as long as he could remember he did everything with the best intentions, but did the ends justify the means? Was he a manipulator? Oh he knew he was, but did the manipulations turn out for the best? Did he have the rights to mess with people's lives, their very existence?

His companions were the ones who suffered the most. Clara in particular. The more she traveled with him the more traits she picked up from him and not his better ones. The Clara he first met would never have lied as much as she had been doing as of late for example. Poor Clara. Thinking that emulating him was something to be proud of.

Was he a good man? He was not sure. Could he still be a good man with all the blood that was on his hands?


End file.
